Slave of his feelings
by luciegx
Summary: Hawkins, Indiana — 1987 — Le temps s'écoulait inexorablement entre les mains impuissantes de Mike. Il grandissait, il évoluait, l'année de ses dix-sept ans arrivait. Mais la peur était toujours là depuis tout ce temps. Elle ne le quittait pas. Cette omniprésence le rendait vulnérable et complètement esclave de ses sentiments.
1. Prologue

Hello ;) Je poste ce début de fic sur Stranger Things sans avoir de chapitres d'avance ni de bêta pour corriger mes petites fautes parce que j'avais vraiment envie de me lancer sans vraiment réfléchir pour une fois !

Je ne sais donc pas quand je posterai le premier chapitre (la moitié est quand même écrite) ni si il y aura un rythme régulier dans la publication des chapitres et je ne sais pas non plus combien de chapitres comportera cette fiction. J'ai pas mal d'idées donc si ça j'arrive à les mener à bien elle devrait être assez longue.

Bref, j'espère que ce début vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

P.S : pour le peu de lecteurs qui ont lu Believe in Earth (mon autre fiction sur The 100) et qui se retrouvent ici, désolée mais je ne continuerai probablement jamais cette histoire, je me suis totalement démotivée et je n'étais plus vraiment inspirée :(

* * *

Un temps considérable s'était écoulé depuis le fameux Halloween de 1984.

Le fameux, le mémorable, le surprenant ? Il était difficile, voire impossible, de mettre un mot sur cette période tant elle avait marqué Mike au plus profond de lui-même.

Ces quelques jours remplis de larmes et de cris avaient laissé une marque indélébile dans son cerveau et dans son cœur. Il avait beau se dire, se répéter et se rabâcher encore et encore et encore un peu plus que cette cicatrice allait s'effacer ou du moins s'estomper comme toutes les blessures, rien n'y faisait. La semaine suivant le drame, l'été d'après, la rentrée au lycée, les Noëls qui s'enchainaient, les années qui défilaient, le temps qui dégoulinait entre ses doigts comme l'eau qui s'écoule à travers les ruisseaux, la cicatrice était toujours rouge, toujours boursouflée, toujours douloureuse, elle ne disparaissait jamais.

Sa blessure semblait même se rouvrir ces derniers temps, comme si elle voulait lui rappeler cette période qui ne sortait pourtant jamais de sa tête. Halloween arrivait à grands pas, et bientôt le temps qui glissait entre ses doigts allait sonner la troisième année depuis… tout _ça_.

Sa cicatrice qui lui semblait s'infecter, se propager dans tout son corps, se hissant jusqu'à son cerveau au fil des semaines lui remémorait un tas de choses. Comme la possession de son meilleur ami par un monstre effroyablement puissant. Ou encore ces Démodogs mangeurs d'hommes qui avaient causé la mort de tous ces gens, de Bob Newby — super héros. — Il y avait aussi le souvenir de la copie conforme de sa ville natale en plus lugubre, en plus sombre, avec cette atmosphère apocalyptique flottant dans cet air toxique. Mais ce qui le faisait souffrir le plus, c'était le souvenir de la perte d'Eleven, de la pire année de sa vie.

Ces trois-cents-cinquante-trois jours qui s'étaient écoulés au rythme d'un millénaire pour Mike. Ces mois qu'il avait passé à l'appeler tous les soirs, à tenter de trouver le sommeil pour au final s'imaginer les pires scénarios, à devoir aller au collège, écouter les cours de Mr Clarke et faire comme si tout allait bien alors que rien n'allait, à rentrer chez lui et à se torturer avec la vision de ce qui avait été la maison de la jeune fille pendant quelques semaines, à simuler sans arrêt un bonheur factice dans sa propre maison. Pour recommencer, recommencer et recommencer chaque jour pour n'avoir aucune réponse à chaque parole prononcée à son talkie-walkie qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de balancer par la fenêtre. Cette cicatrice qui ne guérissait pas, ce creux dans sa poitrine qui était presque douloureux, cette boule dans la gorge à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle était revenue, mais ses souvenirs le hantaient toujours autant, il était paralysé par la peur de perdre à nouveau cette fille qui était devenue le centre de son existence, la peur de voir à nouveau Will en proie à cet effroyable monstre, la peur que tout recommence.

Mike avait peur, tout le temps, depuis trois ans.

Évidemment, il tentait par tous les moyens de dissimuler cette peur. La plupart du temps, ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Le lycée, Lucas, Dustin, Max, Will et Eleven occupaient une majeure partie de son temps si bien que les seuls moments où cette peur s'emparait entièrement de lui comme le Mind Flayer avait pu s'accaparer l'esprit et le corps de Will, c'était la nuit. Seulement, plus cette blessure se frayait un chemin à travers ses entrailles, moins ses tentatives de dissimulation étaient fructueuses.

* * *

C'était un soir d'automne. Dehors, le vent soufflait à travers les arbres, les feuilles virevoltaient, offrant un tourbillon de nuances d'orange et de rouge. Le soleil dégringolait au fil des minutes, emmitouflant la ville sous un manteau crépusculaire. C'était une jolie fin de journée.

Mike, assit à son bureau, un crayon entre ses lèvres, avait la tête occupée par ses exercices de physique-chimie et de mathématiques. Loi de Beer-Lambert, coefficients binomiaux, courbe spectrale, espérance, coefficient d'extinction molaire, écart-type, concentration molaire…

Le crayon posé contre sa feuille, la main de Mike se stoppa net. Son cerveau bouillonnant changea brusquement de préoccupation.

En un claquement de doigts, les sciences étaient à des années-lumière de ses pensées, il avait cette impression étrange d'avoir oublié ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il faisait dans cette pièce, à ce moment précis.

Au moment où ses pensées s'éclaircirent à nouveau, Mike jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que la grande aiguille avait avancé de trente minutes alors qu'il avait l'impression que le temps de cet égarement avait été de l'ordre de quelques secondes.

Mettant cette absence sur le compte de ses devoirs, le jeune homme prit l'initiative d'arrêter de travailler sur deux matières à la fois.

Initiative que, bien entendu, il n'appliquait pas. La première était une classe difficile et sa charge de travail augmentait tandis que son énergie dégringolait.

Alors, quand ce moment d'inattention se reproduisit la semaine suivante, Mike ne s'inquiéta pas : « Ce n'est rien. »,

Il ne se fit pas de soucis non plus quand cette absence de presque trois-quarts d'heure arriva à nouveau : « Ça va passer. »

Quand son esprit semblait s'éteindre pour la quatrième fois, il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue, et trouva une excuse à chaque fois que ces moments d'égarement se produisirent.

 _« Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. »_


	2. Premier chapitre

Alors déjà : bonne année ! 

On commence 2019 avec le premier chapitre de _Slave of his feelings_ ! Je vous accorde qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'action et que ça va mettre un peu de temps à se mettre en place mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ;)

Bonne lecture !

P.S : on en parle de l'affiche de la saison 3 de ST ? When blue and yellow meet in the west... Et on doit se débrouiller avec ça jusqu'au 4 juillet ? :(

* * *

Un bruit assourdissant retentit dans la chambre d'Eleven. Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche de celle-ci. Elle redressa la tête juste l'instant de fixer de ses yeux bouffis de fatigue ces chiffres rouges qui semblaient la défier de se rendormir. Son visage s'écrasa finalement contre son oreiller alors qu'elle essayait de rassembler ses forces pour se lever de son lit qui lui semblait plus douillet, plus chaud et plus accueillant que jamais.

Ses paupières se refermèrent, « juste quelques minutes… »

Et pouf, les dites minutes se transformèrent en une une-demi heure, puis trois-quarts et au final Eleven avait passé plus d'une heure à roupiller bien tranquillement alors qu'elle était censée être en cours.

Durant l'année 85, il avait été préférable pour Eleven de ne pas attirer l'attention comme avait pu le souligner le Docteur Owens. Cela avait été cependant moins frustrant que l'année précédente : elle avait grandi, compris que c'était pour son bien et avait cessé de compter les jours. La sensation d'être prise au piège avait — heureusement — disparu. Hopper, de son côté, avait été moins rigide, il avait admis que ce n'était pas possible de cloitrer Eleven toute la journée, que la solitude n'allait absolument pas l'aider à s'adapter à ce monde dans lequel elle était entrée douze ans trop tard.

Les garçons étaient alors passés à la cabane après leurs cours. Mike s'était rendu chez la jeune fille le plus possible : certains midis, à ses heures de trous, les week-ends… Il lui avait vraiment été d'une grande aide, avec Will, Lucas, Dustin et Max, évidemment…

Durant ces longs mois, Eleven s'était acharnée à rattraper son retard scolaire. Ce n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais avec une quantité légendaire de persévérance et de détermination, (et une pincée de Mike) en l'espace de deux années, elle avait acquis un niveau honorable, si bien qu'elle était inscrite au lycée d'Hawkins depuis la seconde.

Toutefois, pour ne pas prendre à nouveau du retard, c'était mieux d'assister aux cours.

Les paupières d'Eleven se rouvrirent aussi rapidement qu'elles s'étaient refermées. Elle savait qu'elle était en retard, mais elle tourna doucement la tête, espérant que ces maudits chiffres n'allaient pas afficher _ce_ nombre…

— Non, non, non… murmura-t-elle avant de poser son regard sur son réveil. Merde, merde, merde !

Raté. Ces fichus pixels rouges dessinaient distinctement huit-un-cinq.

Ce fut ensuite l'affaire de quelques minutes : l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé à ruisseler, sa tenue fut rapidement enfilée et ses gaufres… Pas de gaufres.

C'était décidément la pire matinée de toute sa vie.

* * *

Ce fut avec le moral dans les chaussettes, des cernes bien trop proéminents et une fringale qui lui tiraillait l'estomac qu'Eleven arriva au lycée avec près de quarante-cinq minutes de retard. Elle ouvrit la porte sans vraiment la toucher et s'installa à sa place après s'être vaguement excusée.

Son professeur, visiblement trop occupé à expliquer son cours pour le moins complexe à ses élèves endormis n'y prêta pas grande attention si bien que la jeune fille s'en sortit sans trop de réprimandes.

La fin du cours arriva et M. Kaminsky sembla presque abandonner l'idée de faire comprendre le principe du tableau d'avancement aux adolescents qui se trouvaient devant lui.

* * *

À la pause déjeuner, les six amis étaient tous attablés, dégustant plus ou moins consciencieusement leur repas : Dustin dévorait son troisième pudding au chocolat mais les cinq autres trituraient leur viande un peu suspecte.

Les sujets de discussions bifurquaient de la charge de devoirs qu'ils trouvaient bien trop importante à la sortie imminente du tout nouveau jeu vidéo, _Final Fantasy._

Eleven avait retrouvé son sourire habituel après avoir avalé quelque chose, aussi suspicieux soit-il.

Cependant, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer la petite mine qu'arborait Mike et le flux de paroles bien trop faible qui sortait de sa bouche fendue en une expression préoccupée.

Elle le connaissait par cœur. Son léger froncement de sourcils, son regard perdu dans son assiette et sa mâchoire contractée étaient des indices bien trop subtiles pour n'importe qui, mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui et elle était persuadée que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Assise en face de lui, elle avança sa main en direction de la sienne et l'effleura dans une délicate caresse. Il lui paraissait tellement inquiet, tellement vulnérable à cet instant qu'elle eut peur de le blesser d'un simple toucher.

La tête couverte d'une épaisse chevelure bouclée se releva dans un mouvement d'une rapidité presque rude.

L'interrogeant du regard, elle planta ses yeux noisette dans ses pupilles débordant de tracas qui au même moment semblaient se recouvrir d'un voile d'une neutralité bien trop abrupte pour être réelle.

Les lèvres de Mike se fendirent en un sourire rassurant qui n'eu le pouvoir que de serrer encore un peu plus le cœur d'Eleven dans sa poitrine.

La fourchette de l'adolescent se planta dans un morceau de viande avant de s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. Le visage de Mike se fendit en un rictus de dégoût tandis qu'il avalait péniblement la prétendue nourriture.

Le rire cristallin d'Eleven sonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Renverser la situation pour que personne ne remarque vraiment l'état déplorable dans lequel était Mike était devenu son quotidien. Manger un bout de viande semblable à du caoutchouc n'était pas grand chose par rapport à ce qu'il avait dû faire par le passé. La fois où il avait été forcé de tomber la tête la première dans les couloirs du lycée le hantera probablement toute sa vie — même si, en y repensant, sa chute devait être sacrément amusante à regarder.

Cependant, le lien qui l'unissait à Eleven faisait d'elle la personne la plus compliquée à berner. Avec le temps, cela devenait quasiment impossible : ses questions se multipliaient proportionnellement à l'angoisse de Mike qui n'avait aucune envie de mêler qui que ce soit, et encore moins Eleven, à ses problèmes.

Leur relation était un entre-deux. Un intermédiaire entre une amitié implacable et un amour insatiable. La ville entière, de leur petit groupe d'amis jusqu'à Flo la secrétaire du poste de police, en passant par Mme Wheeler et par Hopper qui étaient très au courant des sentiments qui habitaient leurs enfants, semblait connaître l'ambiguïté entre les deux adolescents, tout le monde sauf les principaux intéressés, évidemment — et peut être Mr Wheeler.

Ils avaient passé une merveilleuse soirée au bal d'hiver 84. Ils avaient dansé, timidement d'abord, plus assurément ensuite. Ce que Mike avait eu envie de faire dès l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle et sa jolie robe bleue mouchetée de rose était finalement arrivé : ils s'étaient embrassés. Un baiser maladroit, précipité, naïf peut être, mais il avait parlé là où les mots n'avaient plus suffi.

Près de trois ans plus tard, dès que ce souvenir remontait à la surface de la mémoire de Mike, ses joues se paraient d'un voile pourpre et ses lèvres se rappelaient du goût sucré de celles d'Eleven.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient passé une très bonne soirée. L'année qui avait suivie avait été cependant débordante d'opportunités ratées et de chances qu'il n'avait pas saisies. Par exemple pendant ce soir d'hiver en janvier 85.

* * *

 _Des crayons jonchaient le sol, des feuilles pleines de ratures traînaient un peu partout et des livres s'entassaient sur le plancher tandis que Mike essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer le calcul littéral à une Eleven qui n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Pas franchement concentrée, elle laissait ses yeux vagabonder à l'extérieur de la cabane quand elle vit un flocon tomber du ciel pour se déposer délicatement sur le sol de la forêt. Il fut finalement rejoint par des dizaines d'autres et bientôt la ville entière fut emmitouflée sous un manteau blanc._

 _Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Eleven interrompit rapidement Mike dans son babillage sur les identités remarquables en lui attrapant la main et en l'arrachant à ses livres de maths. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent devant la maisonnette, main dans la main, des flocons plein les cheveux et les yeux pétillants de ce bonheur qu'ils avaient tant cherché. Leurs yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation des lèvres de l'autre tandis que la distance entre leurs deux corps de réduisait de plus en plus à chaque flocon qui tombait._

 _Soudainement, l'esprit de Mike sembla fondre comme cette neige qui atterrissait sur son visage brûlant. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là, ce qu'il voulait dire ou faire, il n'en avait absolument aucune idée._

 _Troublée, Eleven s'écarta. Leurs corps s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs doigts se séparèrent, et la neige arrêta de dégringoler aussi vite, laissant place à un ciel gris et à une nuit froide, loin de cette délicate atmosphère qui avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue._

 _Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que Mike se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait laissé filée. La chaleur des mains d'Eleven lui manqua instantanément et la neige semblait désormais s'entasser dans son propre corps tellement il avait froid._

* * *

Le même scénario se répétait à chaque fois qu'une proximité s'installait entre Mike et Eleven. À force, cette dernière se posait des questions sur les sentiments de Mike si bien qu'elle avait désormais de sérieux doutes sur la réciprocité de ce qu'elle ressentait. De son côté, le jeune homme mit cela sur le compte de l'anxiété et n'osait plus vraiment tenter quoi que ce soit.

Au final, chacun pensait que la nature des sentiments de l'autre était purement amicale. Ils semblaient avoir des œillères aussi grandes que l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre tant les indices étaient grands.

Comme le fait que ni Mike, ni Eleven ne manifestaient le moindre intérêt romantique pour une quelconque autre personne. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait.

Le garçon qui ne plaisait à aucune fille il y a quelques années était désormais courtisé par la moitié du lycée.

Ses traits s'étaient affinés, sa mâchoire s'était ciselée, son visage était devenu moins poupin, plus mûr. Son regard s'était assombri, sa musculature s'était développée et il dépassait d'une tête au moins bon nombre de ses amis puisqu'il frôlait le mètre quatre-vingts. Son visage aux tâches de rousseur dont on se moquait autrefois en était aujourd'hui joliment constellé. Sa voix avait également changé pour devenir plus rauque. Bien évidemment, il ne remarquait pas grand chose quant au nombre impressionnant de ses prétendantes potentielles.

Eleven aussi avait bien grandi. Son visage était lui aussi moins enfantin, ses yeux noisettes dans lesquels brillaient une lueur qui faisait fondre le cœur de Mike étaient bordés de longs cils noirs. Ces derniers étaient eux-mêmes surmontés par des sourcils plus fournis qu'auparavant, lui donnant un regard dans lequel brûlait une flamme d'intrépidité. Ses cheveux avaient finalement repoussés et lui encadraient désormais joliment le visage pour cascader jusqu'au milieu de son dos dans de jolis boucles brunes.

La plupart des garçons du lycée étaient attirés par cette mystérieuse jeune fille, ce qui n'avait bien sûr pas échappé à Mike.

Il y avait aussi l'intérêt soudain qu'ils pouvaient montrer à une conversation dont ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire à partir du moment où le prénom de l'autre était prononcé.

Ou encore ces nombreux signes que tout le monde connaissait bien : le cœur qui se mettait soudainement à battre plus intensément qu'il ne le devrait, le regard qui se perdait dans la contemplation de l'autre alors qu'il devrait être en train de lire un énoncé et tant d'autres choses du quotidien.

En bref, ils étaient le cliché même des adolescents amoureux mais complètement aveugles.

* * *

Les heures s'étaient écoulées, les cours étaient passés plus ou moins lentement, la lumière déclinait au fil des minutes mais l'inquiétude de Mike ne s'était pas estompée pour autant.

Depuis plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années, cela lui arrivait assez régulièrement d'avoir de courts moments d'absence, ponctués de cette impression qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur : celle de ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il le faisait, jusqu'à oublier complètement l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il avait fait part de ces instants de confusion à Dustin, Lucas et Will. Ce dernier n'avait, comme d'habitude, pas dit grand chose mais les deux autres avaient affirmé que ce n'était pas un drame et avaient mit cela sur le compte de l'adolescence, du stress, de la fatigue et de toutes ces choses.

Mike avait trouvé ce diagnostic plutôt logique. En plus, ces petits moments d'inattention étaient seulement de l'ordre de quelques secondes, ils n'affectaient donc pas réellement son quotidien, _pas vrai_?

Ils avaient juste le malheur d'arriver quand il ne le fallait pas, comme quand ses lèvres étaient sur le point de frôler celles d'Eleven, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Mike contre la terre entière.

Mais, les choses avaient changées.

Depuis quelques temps, ces moments d'absence n'étaient plus des instants mais des laps de temps bien plus conséquents. Par peur d'admettre que quelque chose de grave se tramait dans son propre esprit, Mike continuait à accuser sa fatigue grandissante, son stress croissant et son énergie qui ne cessait de s'amenuiser.

La frontière entre ces moments où il n'était plus vraiment là et les instants où il l'était bel et bien était de plus en plus floue. Cette impression de ne plus rien savoir ne le quittait plus. Il avait sans arrêt la sensation d'avoir quelque chose d'une importance capitale à hurler au monde entier, mais l'ennui, c'est qu'il ne se rappelait plus de quoi il s'agissait.

Mike commençait réellement à s'inquiéter.

La sonnerie du dernier cours retentit dans un bruit désagréable mais qui sonnait aux oreilles du lycée tout entier comme une véritable mélodie.

Soulagé lui aussi que cette journée semblât enfin s'achever, Mike bourra son cahier et sa trousse dans son sac plus qu'il ne les y rangea.

Ils marchaient tous les six à travers les couloirs du lycée, s'attardant au casier de chacun en discutant de choses et d'autres.

Dustin se mit alors à parler de leur cours de mathématiques du jour et du fait qu'il n'y comprenait décidément pas grand chose.

Mike tenta de remonter dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler de ce fameux cours qui avait eu lieu il y a quelques heures.

Sa main referma sans ménagement son casier tandis qu'il se mit à réfléchir, à creuser tellement fort dans sa mémoire qu'un mal de crâne l'envahit soudainement à force de solliciter tant de neurones.

Un véritable combat contre lui-même se déclencha. Rien qu'une phrase, un mot qui avait pu être prononcé à ce fichu cours de maths.

Mais il ne se passait rien.

Il ne se rappelait pas.

Il ne se souvenait de rien.

La respiration de Mike se fit alors plus rapide, plus compliquée jusqu'à ce que son souffle devienne complètement erratique. Sa tête lui faisait tellement mal, il avait tellement _peur_.

Le contrôle de son propre corps lui échappait totalement lorsqu'il s'effondra par terre, la vue brouillée, les idées floues, tout était vague.

La dernière vision qui réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau complètement désorienté fut le visage d'Eleven, à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle lui apparut comme un miroir de sa propre expression à la vue de ses traits déformés par une terrible angoisse qui lui était maintenant si familière.

Et soudainement, plus rien.

Le noir total.

Ce fut comme si son esprit s'était totalement éteint.

Il ne se ralluma que quelques heures plus tard. Mike était dans son lit.

L'espace d'un instant, il voulait hurler au monde entier cette information capitale qu'il _savait_ enfin.

Son buste se redressa dans un mouvement d'une rude rapidité pour ses muscles. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, ses paupières étaient figées et ses yeux écarquillés, il _savait_.

Cette certitude était si près de lui, elle était juste là, à portée de main.

Ses doigts se tendirent pour l'attraper et ne plus jamais la laisser filer.

Son mouvement fut trop lent ou bien cette conviction trop rapide.

Mais la seconde d'après, il avait oublié ce qu'il savait si bien l'instant d'avant.

Il ne _savait plus_.

Il ne se rappelait pas.

Il ne se souvenait de rien.


	3. Deuxième chapitre

Assis à son bureau, Mike avait les yeux rivés sur les lettres gribouillées sur son contrôle de physique. Le D+ grossièrement entouré obnubilait son esprit, ainsi que les nombreux commentaires de M. Kavinsky.

« Résultats décevants ces derniers temps. »

« Travail trop superficiel. »

« Il est temps de réagir ! »

Il le savait bien. Il savait que ces notes dégringolaient au fil de l'année et que son assiduité s'écroulait à l'image de ses résultats.

Ces professeurs ne savaient pas à quel point il aurait préféré avoir le cerveau accaparé par des tableaux d'avancement, par des taux d'accroissement ou par le mécanisme de la tectonique des plaques. Bien que barbants par moments et complexes à d'autres, ces sujets semblaient vraiment passionnants par rapport à ce que vivait Mike ces temps-ci.

Et simples. Si étrangement faciles. Si incroyablement intelligibles.

Ces trous n'étaient au départ que des instants de confusion de quelques secondes. Puis plusieurs minutes. Minutes qui se multipliaient au fil des semaines.

Et aujourd'hui, près de deux mois après avoir réellement remarqué que quelque chose clochait, ses trous de mémoire s'étalaient parfois sur la moitié de sa journée, le privant d'une majorité de ses heures de cours.

Rattraper ses leçons pour maintenir ses bonnes notes était faisable au départ. Recopier le cours de Dustin, de Lucas, de Will ou d'Eleven quand il ne lui manquait que quelques lignes n'était pas trop contraignant. Il prétextait ne pas avoir été attentif ou que le flux de parole du professeur était un peu trop rapide pour son cerveau endormi.

Mais expliquer le fait qu'il lui manquait des pages entières dans toutes les matières était plus délicat.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Le début de toute cette histoire datait de quelques années maintenant. Peu de temps après la fermeture du portail et la fin de cette aventure, Mike avait commencé à avoir de courts trous de mémoire. Au début, il s'agissait seulement de brefs moments d'égarement, ponctués par des sensations qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Celle d'avoir oublié ce qu'il voulait dire ou à quoi il pensait l'instant d'avant, la plus frustrante. Et celle de ne plus se souvenir de pourquoi il était arrivé à l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni même comment, ce qui était terriblement gênant. Coup dur pour la mémoire infaillible de Mike.

La décision d'en parler à Dustin, Lucas et Will semblait logique. De cette discussion avait résulté que le stress était probablement la cause de ces trous de mémoire. Cumulé à sa fatigue et à la peur permanente qui l'habitait, Mike n'avait pas cherché plus loin et s'était contenté de cette explication, aussi précaire soit-elle.

Les vacances d'été avaient finalement pointé le bout de leur nez, emmenant avec elle tout le stress et la fatigue entassés. Mais les moments d'absence de Mike ne prenaient visiblement pas de vacances au soleil.

Au milieu de l'année scolaire 86, voyant que son état ne s'arrangeait pas, il en avait même parlé à ses parents. Mme Wheeler avait pris la sage décision de l'emmener chez le médecin. Cette visite n'avait pas changé grand-chose, après tout, qu'est-ce que le docteur pouvait dire de plus que « ça va passer », « il s'agit probablement d'une accumulation de stress et de fatigue », « l'adolescence est une période difficile » ? Il avait donné des médicaments pour les troubles du sommeil et c'était tout.

Le temps s'écoulait, ses trous de mémoire étaient de plus en plus nombreux. La décision la plus raisonnable aurait probablement été d'en parler à nouveau à ses parents. Mais Karen n'en pouvait plus du manque d'intérêt de Ted pour à peu près tout, était stressée quant à l'entrée de Holly à l'école primaire et à l'indépendance de Nancy qui était à des centaines de kilomètres d'Hawkins. Alors Mike ne voulait pas embêter sa mère en lui rajoutant un nouveau poids sur les épaules.

Il avait essayé d'en parler à ses amis. Vraiment.

Mais ils semblaient tellement heureux et pouvaient enfin vivre leur adolescence sans Demogorgons, sans Mind Flyer, sans problèmes de petit garçon disparu ou de mystérieuse fillette trouvée dans les bois et sans affaire de citrouilles, de plantes grimpantes ou de rats.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas faire l'autruche éternellement et ignorer son problème.

Alors, après sa première réelle absence, ce soir d'octobre 87, il avait finalement décidé de débuter un journal de ses absences.

À chaque fois qu'il avait un trou de mémoire, il notait le jour, l'heure, et la durée approximative.

À côté de ça, il s'était documenté pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Il avait lu tous les livres possibles sur les troubles du sommeil et ce qu'ils engendraient. Ce qui ce n'était pas avéré très concluant.

Ensuite il s'était intéressé aux troubles neurologiques. Une tumeur au cerveau, une infection des méninges ou du cerveau ou encore un manque d'oxygénation de ce dernier étaient des maladies qui pouvaient expliquer ses trous de mémoire. Mais d'autres symptômes se seraient déclenchés, comme des céphalées, des nausées ou même des troubles du comportement.

Il n'y avait que des « peut-être », jamais rien de certain. Mike était submergé par tant d'hypothèses mais si peu d'explications.

En parallèle à ses recherches, son journal qui répertoriait ses absences se noircissait de jours en jours, révélant des trous de mémoire de plus en plus longs.

Les yeux rivés sur ce carnet, Mike confrontait les chiffres d'octobre par rapport à ceux de la semaine écoulée, c'est-à-dire près de deux mois plus tard.

Le résultat était plus qu'inquiétant. Ses trous de mémoires — qui étaient désormais des véritables crises — qui étaient de l'ordre d'une trentaine de minutes par jour, puis quarante-cinq une ou deux semaines plus tard s'étiraient aujourd'hui sur près de trois heures par jours, _tous les jours_ , sans exception, depuis près d'un mois.

Mike ferma les yeux, empêchant ce torrent de peur et d'inquiétude de se répandre dans ses veines pour atteindre l'océan de son cœur.

Alors, il repensa à ses recherches. Et la perspective d'une tumeur au cerveau qui rongerait ses neurones, bien qu'effrayante, semblait presque reposante. L'ignorance qui planait au-dessus de lui était bien pire que des centaines de tumeurs.

Après avoir torturé son cerveau qui n'en pouvait décidément plus de toutes ces sollicitations, Mike décida de dormir un peu.

Le véritable sommeil lui manquait affreusement. On ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses qu'une fois qu'elles semblent hors de notre portée. S'endormir la tête vide et l'esprit serein faisait partie de ces morceaux de son ancienne vie qui s'étaient désintégrés avec le temps.

Cette nuit où Will avait disparu, il y a quatre ans, était la dernière nuit qu'il avait passée sans faire de cauchemars ou en dormant plus de quatre heures d'affilée.

Le petit garçon de douze ans sans problèmes et aux nuits paisibles hantait les cauchemars de l'adolescent de seize ans, stressé et terrorisé.

* * *

Six heures plus tard, l'alarme stridente du réveil de Mike résonnait à ses oreilles. Il l'éteignit d'un mouvement qui n'avait rien de patient ou de délicat.

Même si sa nuit avait, comme toujours, été peuplée de Demogorgons, d'un Will hurlant à l'aide et d'une Eleven au nez ensanglanté, ce n'était décidemment pas normal d'être encore plus fatigué que la veille après un sommeil plus ou moins réparateur.

Ses jambes courbaturées lui arrachèrent une grimace de douleur, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon toute la nuit.

Et sa tête.

Son cerveau semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Mike n'en pouvait plus de toute cette fatigue qui l'écrasait alors qu'il était à peine réveillé.

De ses problèmes qui l'étouffaient dès qu'il ouvrait les yeux. La perspective de cette journée, des moments qui allaient lui être arrachés et des autres qu'il allait devoir supporter. De tous les mensonges qu'il allait devoir déblatérer : « Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. », « Mauvaise mine ? C'est bizarre, j'ai très bien dormi. », « Oui, je t'assure, je vais très bien. »

Mike n'en pouvait plus de tout _ça_. Peu importe de quoi il s'agissait.

Ce phénomène, cette chose, cette maladie, _ça_ , l'obligeait à mentir à tout le monde, tout le temps. Et s'il y avait bien quelque chose pour laquelle Mike n'était pas très doué — bien qu'il ait développé ses compétences ces derniers temps —, c'était mentir.

C'était un acte qu'il avait toujours trouvé inutile et complètement bête. Et s'il était convaincu d'une chose, c'était décidément que la vérité finit toujours par se savoir. Toujours. Même quand le mensonge était pour préserver quelqu'un. Même quand ce n'était qu'une omission. Même — surtout — quand on priait avec chaque parcelle de son corps que la vérité reste enfouie sous une épaisse couche de mensonges.

Il était tellement obnubilé par la volonté de protéger ceux qu'il aimait de ses problèmes qu'il avait bafoué son principe le plus substantiel : les amis ne mentent pas.

Il avait pourtant essayé, des milliers de fois au moins, de parler à ses amis. Au détour d'une conversation, entre deux cours, lors d'une partie de _Donjons et Dragons_ , dans la cabane d'Hopper et Eleven. Il avait commencé ses phrases d'une infinité de manières différentes, pour à chaque fois se raviser au dernier moment, comme si son cerveau ordonnait à sa bouche de ne pas révéler ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Les doigts sur ses tempes bouillantes, Mike savait que cette journée n'allait pas ressembler à ces deux derniers mois.

Aujourd'hui, pas d'excuses. Peu importe la tournure de phrase. Peu importe l'endroit où il finira par dire ce qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Aujourd'hui, il fallait que ces mots bouillants sortent de sa bouche.

Aujourd'hui, les choses allaient changer.

* * *

Après plus de deux mois, je publie enfin le deuxième chapitre :)

Pour le peu de personnes qui suivent ce début de fiction, je suis désolée de cette longue attente mais c'est vraiment très compliqué de prendre du temps pour écrire avec les cours.

Donc si d'ici cet été de rares lecteurs sont encore là pour lire _Slave of his feelings_ , je publierais probablement beaucoup plus régulièrement à cette période !

À bientôt j'espère ;)


	4. Troisième chapitre

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait un plan. Un plan simple.

Attendre d'abord.

Scruter chaque détail. Recueillir un maximum d'informations.

Agir ensuite.

Trouver une source pour puiser sa force. Son armée était complètement détruite. Il était seul. Où pouvait-il puiser sa force ?

L'accès était complètement fermé. Tous ces êtres vivants, tout ce sang frais, toute cette chair. Impossible de s'en approcher. Alors comment ?

Cette noirceur. Ces ondes qu'il ressentait. La tristesse. La colère. La peur. La frustration. La culpabilité. Le dégoût. Ces sentiments. Leur effet terriblement grisant. Ce regain d'énergie.

Il avait trouvé. Cette force dont il avait besoin. Il allait la puiser dans ces sentiments. Tous plus hostiles les uns que les autres. Mais terriblement puissants. Quoi de plus puissant qu'une rivière de larmes, qu'une explosion de fureur, qu'un ouragan de crainte, qu'un déferlement de haine envers soi-même ? Quoi de plus... nourrissant ?

Ce garçon. Tous ces sentiments étaient beaucoup plus forts chez lui. Ils se mélangeaient pour former un mets des plus exquis. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Il était la solution. Le meilleur moyen d'atteindre son réel but.

Le meilleur moyen d'atteindre la fille.

Son plan était parfait.

Attendre. Observer. Analyser. Étudier la situation. Des détails les plus insignifiants aux éléments les plus évidents. Agir. Se nourrir. Retrouver sa force. Atteindre l'apogée de sa puissance. S'immiscer dans le cerveau du garçon. Provoquer ces sentiments si stimulants, si nutritifs, qui lui étaient finalement devenus indispensables. Le rendre complètement à sa merci. Complètement esclave de ses sentiments.

Il avait tant attendu. Des années. Aujourd'hui, son but n'avait jamais été aussi proche.

Il allait enfin réussir. À prendre le contrôle. À former une nouvelle armée. Encore plus grande. Encore plus terrifiante. Encore plus puissante.

Cette force dont il rêvait lui était désormais offerte sur un plateau. Cette soif de pouvoir allait enfin être étanchée.

Il allait devenir l'être le plus redoutable, le plus fort, le plus intelligent.

Il allait atteindre la totale suprématie.

—

Eleven était assise à une petite table de la cafétéria du lycée d'Hawkins. Cette table était sa préférée, sa disposition était parfaite : à l'écart, près de la fenêtre. Elle était assez grande pour que Mike ou Max puisse la rejoindre mais trop petite pour qu'une horde de lycéens s'y installent. En automne, la pluie battait contre les carreaux, lui offrant ce sentiment réconfortant d'être en sécurité. Elle détestait la pluie, l'humidité en général, elle associait l'eau à de mauvais souvenirs. Mais pendant les beaux jours, les rayons du Soleil se frayaient un chemin jusqu'à son visage, caressant agréablement sa peau avec leur chaleur.

La première fois qu'elle avait repéré cette table, c'était pendant que Mike était en cours, que Dustin continuait son « voyage de la curiosité » à la bibliothèque, que Lucas et Max passaient un peu de temps ensemble et que Will dessinait dans un coin. Elle avait trouvé cet endroit particulièrement agréable. Alors, désormais, elle s'installait ici pendant ses heures de trou, appréciant cette solitude, cette tranquillité.

Aujourd'hui comptait parmi les jours de pluie. Le bruit des gouttes contre la vitre plongeait Eleven dans une bulle. Une bulle particulièrement agréable. Elle était concentrée sur un exercice de maths assez fastidieux, croquant par moment dans sa pomme, seule rescapée de son déjeuner.

Si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que quelqu'un s'était invité à sa table. Elle s'en rendit finalement compte quand sa main chercha sa pomme à tâtons durant plusieurs secondes.

Ses yeux finirent par se relever pour découvrir un Mike amusé. Il avait les dents plantées dans sa pomme.

— Hé !

Eleven s'empara du fruit, dévorant les quelques bouchées restantes, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

— X un est égal à sept et x deux est égal à moins trois.

— Quoi ?

Les doigts de Mike tapotèrent le cahier d'Eleven, lui désignant l'exercice sous ses yeux.

— Ah, oui.

Elle écrivit grossièrement la réponse puis releva à nouveau le regard vers Mike.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son cahier, qui était jusque-là appuyée contre sa joue.

— Pas de quoi, chuchota Mike sur le même ton en rapprochant peu à peu ses doigts de ceux d'Eleven.

Sa peau entra finalement en contact avec celle d'Eleven, provoquant une salve d'électricité dans tout son corps.

Malheureusement, les yeux de Mike s'assombrirent, rompant leur contact visuel. Un air préoccupé déforma ses traits. Il avait quelque chose d'important à dire.

Comme s'il cherchait ses mots, il ouvra et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, fronça les sourcils, regardant tour à tour le reste de la pomme, leurs mains unies et le cahier d'Eleven.

— J'ai quelque chose à te dire, finit-il par annoncer.

Il ne la regardait toujours pas dans les yeux, mais renforça sa prise sur ses doigts.

— Je... Je ne sais pas comment... El... J'ai... J'ai peur...

À cet instant, ses yeux se relevèrent vers elle. Ils brillaient, une larme s'en échappait pour s'écraser sur sa joue. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle lueur dans ses yeux. De la tristesse, oui. Mais une telle crainte, jamais.

— El... J'ai...

La peur sembla atteindre son apothéose. Cette détresse évidente fendit le cœur d'Eleven qui vola en éclat.

L'instant d'après, tout bascula.

Un voile sembla recouvrir ses yeux apeurés. Les larmes cessèrent de couler. Son visage se dénua de toute émotion.

Il n'y avait plus aucune peur. Plus aucune douceur. C'était comme si Mike n'était plus là.

D'un seul coup, sa main se mit à serrer celle d'Eleven, beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le devrait. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop fort.

— Mike, appela-t-elle, confuse.

Aucune réaction. Ses yeux noirs continuèrent de la fixer d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

— Mike, elle haussa un peu le ton, Mike tu me fais mal.

Il l'avait déjà regardée avec étonnement, avec confusion, avec tristesse, avec colère parfois, mais jamais comme ça. Aujourd'hui, son regard la mettait mal à l'aise. Il était si intense. Trop intense.

Une grimace de douleur déforma les traits d'Eleven. Elle était incapable de réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Mike lui faisait peur. Il ne lui avait jamais fait peur avant.

— Lâche moi, murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il la fixait toujours de ces yeux qui ne semblaient plus être les siens et l'agrippait toujours de cette main qui ne semblait plus être la sienne.

Un océan de peur se répandit dans les veines d'Eleven, complètement paralysée.

— Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé !

Eleven sortit de sa transe. Dustin venait de s'installer à sa table, une pile de livre avec lui. Il commençait à déblatérer sur ses trouvailles littéraires de la journée et Mike finit par la lâcher. Enfin.

Sa main tremblante s'enfuit sous la table. Eleven se mordit douloureusement les lèvres pour oublier la douleur qui lui lacérait le poignet.

Mike écoutait Dustin, comme si de rien était. Il semblait presque être redevenu lui-même. Eleven aurait presque pu y croire. _Presque_.

De sa main valide, elle fourra son cahier dans son sac, s'excusa vaguement et prit la fuite aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Elle referma la porte des toilettes derrière elle et dû s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour fermer le verrou, tellement ses mains tremblaient.

Elle posa enfin son regard sur son poignet et sentit son sang se glacer sous sa peau, un frisson dévalant sa colonne vertébrale.

Sa respiration était hachée, ses gestes incertains, ses lèvres chevrotantes et ses nerfs complètement à vif.

Une marque rouge courrait sur sa peau, du milieu de sa main jusqu'à son poignet. Les ongles de Mike avaient laissé cinq arcs de cercle desquels s'échappaient quelques gouttes de sang. Le liquide rouge coulait jusqu'à ses doigts.

Eleven tenta de plier son poignet. Mauvaise idée. Pourtant, son seuil de résistance à la douleur était plutôt élevé. Mais le fait que Mike la lui ait causée intensifiait probablement la souffrance ressentie.

Elle passa sa main sous l'eau, retint un gémissement, épongea le sang, se mordit les lèvres, prit du papier toilette et l'appuya sur la plaie, le fixant avec du scotch qui trainait au fond de son sac.

Eleven jeta un coup d'œil au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps entier arrête de trembler.

* * *

Ce chapitre est assez court mais ça me permet de poster plus souvent et puis c'est un peu une transition avec la suite !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review :)


	5. Quatrième chapitre

Mike se réveilla dans un sursaut, en nage. Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme effréné et sa gorge lui faisait mal tellement elle était sèche. Il déglutit péniblement et passa une main sur son visage trempé, décollant de son front quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

À demi relevé, il essaya de remettre les évènements en place dans son esprit et de se souvenir de la dernière chose qu'il avait faite. Son cerveau lui fit l'honneur de se rappeler avoir vaguement parlé à Eleven. Mais ensuite, quoi ? Impossible de se remémorer.

Un terriblement agaçant et fatiguant sentiment de déjà-vu se glissa dans l'esprit de Mike qui était déjà exténué à peine était-il réveillé.

Il avait décidé d'enfin parler à Eleven. Il était au lycée. Jusque-là, aucun problème. Mais plus il sollicitait sa mémoire, plus celle-ci semblait être prise d'une amnésie soudaine.

Une pomme et un rire cristallin s'immiscèrent finalement dans son esprit troublé. Un fruit et une réaction, c'est tout ce quet Mike parvint à se remémorer.

C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Dès qu'il se réveillait, dans son lit comme maintenant, ou sur son bureau, ou même parfois en cours, c'étaient seulement de légers détails qui atteignaient la surface de cet océan d'ignorance qui l'engloutissait un peu plus de jour en jour.

Un soupir rempli de lassitude s'échappa de la bouche de Mike qui s'écroula à nouveau dans son lit. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui dévoila un aperçu de la journée qui l'attendait : il était plus de quatre heures et demie du matin.

* * *

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Le réveil fut de loin le plus pénible qu'il se rappelait. Étant donné sa capacité mémorielle, ça ne voulait certes pas dire beaucoup… Mais tout de même.

Ses cheveux étaient indescriptibles, ses yeux à moitié fermés et de gigantesques cernes violacés occupaient une place bien trop importante sur son visage.

Mike avait un avant-goût de ses quatre vingt dix ans et avait désormais une peur bleue de vieillir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir subi une séance de musculation intensive tellement ses muscles étaient douloureux et sa tête lui lançait à tel point qu'il se demandait sérieusement si un match de ping-pong n'était pas en train d'y être disputé.

L'image qu'il renvoyait était si lamentable qu'il se demanda réellement si sortir de sa chambre était une bonne idée. Et à raison : sa mère hurla presque en le voyant débarquer dans le salon, même Ted releva la tête de son assiette.

Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas vraiment une fois arrivé au lycée. Après le cinquième visage qui se tourna sur lui, les sourcils froncés et l'air étonné, Mike referma brutalement son casier et se rendit au pas de course — enfin, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient — à la cafétéria.

C'était à son tour d'être surpris : Eleven n'était pas à sa table habituelle. Elle s'installait pourtant toujours ici avant le début des cours. Mike allait même lui chercher un milk-shake quand elle n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner. Elle avait un faible pour ceux à la framboise.

— Wheeler ! s'écria Max. Je sais pas ce que t'as fait cette nuit, et je veux pas savoir, mais tu fais carrément flipper là !

Mike était retourné dans les couloirs, espérant y trouver Eleven. Mais il tomba nez à nez avec Dustin, Lucas, Will et Max, qui était en train de lui faire un sermon sur l'importance du sommeil pour le cerveau, les muscles et…

Mike avait arrêté d'écouter, il adorait Max, vraiment, mais pas maintenant.

— J'ai compris, Mayfield.

Un ton un peu trop froid et un peu trop sec était sorti de sa bouche mais une fois lancée, elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Max et lui étaient finalement devenus amis. Avec du temps, beaucoup de temps. Mais Mike avait fini par comprendre que son hostilité à son égard n'avait plus lieu d'être puisqu'Eleven était revenue… Eleven !

— Je dois y aller, lança-t-il rapidement avant de disparaître.

Il démarra une véritable chasse à travers les couloirs, ouvrant chaque porte qui avait le malheur de croiser son chemin.

Au bout de la dixième poignée qu'il tournait, il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter et pensait même à appeler Hopper. Mais dans cette salle où il venait d'entrer, il distingua vaguement une ombre. Ombre qui se métamorphosa en une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns quand la lumière inonda la pièce.

— El ?

Son murmure fut presque inaudible, il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie s'il esquissait un mouvement trop brusque ou s'il prononçait une parole trop vigoureuse.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit finalement ce qu'elle fabriquait enfermée dans le noir.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son poignet complètement contusionné. Il s'apprêta à poser ses doigts sur sa peau mais Eleven retira en un clin d'œil son bras. Son regard était fuyant mais, et à son plus grand regret, il y détecta une lueur qui lui fit horreur : de la peur.

Ce fut comme si tout se débloquait dans sa mémoire, les pièces du puzzle se rassemblèrent. Et le puzzle en question affichait une image monstrueuse. Mike se souvenait de tous les détails. De la manière dont il avait agrippé le poignet d'Eleven. De la force dont il avait fait preuve. Du regard sur son visage. De ses yeux suppliants. De son corps tremblotant.

Il n'était pas fichu de se souvenir d'un cours de maths, mais il parvenait évidemment à se remémorer ce moment inqualifiable tant il était abominable.

Parmi toutes les pensées qui se battaient dans son esprit — pourquoi parvenait-il à se rappeler ce moment en particulier ? Pourquoi avait-il agit si violemment ? — la première à se frayer un chemin fut le mal qu'il avait fait à Eleven. Toutes sortes de sentiments tous plus destructeurs les uns que les autres l'inondèrent de toutes parts.

Son corps eut seulement la force de s'écrouler sur ses genoux tremblants. Ses bras entourèrent la taille d'Eleven, lui susurrant des excuses toutes plus sincères et dévastées les unes que les autres.

Il aurait pu encaisser de manquer tous les cours de l'année, de redoubler infiniment sa première ou de se disputer avec ses amis. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et tout effacer. Pour revenir à ce soir dans la forêt et ne pas être tombé amoureux de cette fille. Pour ne pas avoir dansé avec elle à ce fichu bal. Pour ne pas lui avoir rendu visite durant des mois. Pour ne pas l'avoir embrassée.

Oui, Mike aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour préserver Eleven de lui-même.

Mais c'était trop tard. Et cette cicatrice sur son poignet était là pour le lui rappeler. Cette peau violacée qui semblait lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il était un monstre.

Il sentit une main douce et peu assurée lui caresser les cheveux. Ses yeux eurent à peine le temps de se relever pour rencontrer le visage dévasté d'Eleven qu'il ne se souvenait à présent plus pourquoi il était en train d'enlacer cette fille, pourquoi il était dans cette pièce et pourquoi son visage était couvert de larmes. Son esprit confus quitta son corps qui n'était désormais ni plus ni moins qu'un pantin.

* * *

Un air frais parcourait les rues d'Hawkins prises au piège sous un brouillard laiteux qui annonçait l'arrivée du mois de décembre. Le début de l'hiver ne donnait pas à la maisonnette d'Hopper et d'Eleven, située en plein milieu de la forêt, un air très chaleureux. Mais la jeune fille adorait cet endroit, elle y avait tellement de souvenirs.

Elle se rappelait le jour où cette cabane inhabitée et poussiéreuse était devenue un foyer qui lui apportait sécurité et stabilité, deux notions qui lui étaient étrangères. Elle se rappelait la danse d'Hopper qui lui avait arraché son premier sourire après sa lutte acharnée avec le froid et la faim pendant plusieurs semaines. Elle se rappelait l'odeur de gaufre qui flottait dans l'air. Elle se rappelait des histoires qu'Hopper lui lisait. Elle se rappelait tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Elle se rappelait les soirées passées avec Mike. Elle se rappelait leurs rires, leur joie, leur innocence.

Mais elle se rappelait aussi ses disputes avec Hopper. Les vitres brisées. Les meubles fracassés. Le chaos qu'elle avait provoqué. Cependant, cette dispute lui rappelait aujourd'hui à quel point elle aimait Hopper, lui qui veillait à sa protection depuis si longtemps.

Allongée sur son lit, Eleven laissait ses pensées divaguer. Elle réfléchissait aux évènements de ces dernières années. En réalité, elle se torturait l'esprit pour se souvenir d'un détail pour expliquer le comportement de Mike. Une réaction ? Une phrase prononcée ? Un regard lancé ? Un geste ?

Il y avait ce voile dans ses yeux qui semblaient terrorisés à un instant et inexpressifs la seconde d'après. Il y avait la peur qui semblait l'habiter.

Eleven s'en voulait. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir posé plus de questions, ne pas avoir cherché plus, de ne pas l'avoir aidé suffisamment. Ce comportement aussi subtil qu'étrange durait depuis des mois, pour ne pas dire des années, mais elle avait fait comme tous les autres, comme Mike, elle avait mit ça sur le compte des devoirs, de leur relation bloquée entre deux paliers, du stress des cours, de l'adolescence.

Mais elle ne pouvait plus se réfugier derrière ces excuses. Aujourd'hui, elle devait affronter la situation et se poser les vraies questions. Ces questions qu'elle refoulait depuis trop longtemps. Ces questions qui faisaient remonter en elle des images de monstres tout droit sortis d'une autre dimension.

— El ?

Un sursaut agita le corps d'Eleven qui redressa la tête pour découvrir Hopper. Il semblait inquiet. Vraiment inquiet.

Elle s'essaya à un sourire mais ses lèvres refusèrent de mentir à son père adoptif. Impossible de lui offrir un hochement de tête ou un regard rassurant. C'était comme si son cerveau ne contrôlait plus son visage dont les traits trahirent le tourment et la peur qui l'habitaient.

Alors, quand Hopper s'assit sur son lit, une larme s'échappa de son œil. Puis une deuxième. Finalement, quand les bras du shérif se refermèrent sur son corps épuisé, ce fut un torrent de pleurs qui coula sur son visage.

— Détends-toi. Respire ma puce, murmura-t-il.

Les larmes d'Eleven ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Plus les secondes s'égrenaient et plus son cœur s'accélérait jusqu'à taper sans ménagement contre sa cage thoracique. Son souffle était tellement erratique qu'elle avait la sensation de s'étouffer. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Sa vision se troublait et un sifflement particulièrement désagréable brouillait son audition si bien que les paroles d'Hopper lui étaient à peine audibles.

— Inspire et expire, continua-t-il en lui montrant l'exemple.

Son dos et son front étaient recouverts d'une sueur froide qui la faisait greloter de l'extérieur. À l'intérieur, des bouffées de chaleur l'emplissaient. Ce contraste chaud-froid, sans oublier tout le reste, était péniblement déroutant.

Mais elle suivit coûte que coûte les conseils d'Hopper et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Puis expira.

— Doucement, inspire et expire.

Inhaler l'air rassurant de cette maison. Rejeter la peur. Absorber la sérénité. Se débarrasser de l'angoisse. Emmagasiner tous les bons sentiments possibles. Expulser la noirceur qui s'emparait d'elle.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils continuèrent à respirer tranquillement. À inspirer. À expirer. Encore et encore.

Eleven finit par se calmer, bercée par la respiration régulière de Hopper, par sa voix grave et rassurante.

Finalement, à l'abri dans ce cocon réconfortant, elle ouvrit son cœur.


	6. Cinquième chapitre

Enfin ! J'ai fini mes examens, je suis officiellement en vacances et je viens de finir d'écrire le chapitre 7 ! Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui il y aura (normalement) un chapitre toutes les semaines !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mike ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le souffle court, le cœur battant aussi sûrement que l'auraient fait les ailes d'un oiseau piégé dans une cage.

Cependant tout ce que sa vue embrassait était l'obscurité. Comme s'il était enfermé dans une gigantesque boîte, sans possibilité de sortir ou même de respirer ne serait-ce qu'une bouffée d'air.

Il se sentait si étriqué dans cet endroit pourtant si grand.

Il se sentait pris au piège.

Il l'était.

Alors, pris de panique, Mike amorça un mouvement. Mais même bouger lui semblait maintenant d'une difficulté insurmontable. Une sensation terriblement dérangeante l'envahissait, comme s'il était soudain rempli de plomb, de la pointe de ses orteils à la dernière parcelle de son cuir chevelu. Son propre corps ne semblait même plus lui appartenir.

En réalité, c'était le cas.

Son esprit était là mais son corps lui ne répondait plus présent.

Pris d'une frustration sans limite, Mike se mit à hurler, à hurler si fort et si longtemps qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait reparler correctement un jour sans avoir la voix qui déraille.

Sans crier gare, il sentit alors de l'air, de l'air frais, de l'air normal, remplir ses poumons.

Combien de temps s'était-il égosillé dans cet endroit inqualifiable ? Une minute ? Dix ? Une heure ? Une journée entière ?

Mike n'aurait su le dire.

Sans aucune notion du temps et complètement épuisé, il laissa sa tête tomba lourdement sur son oreiller et il s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

Will était un garçon observateur. Pas très démonstratif, pas très bavard et pas très extraverti mais ô combien examinateur.

Son séjour dans l'Upside Down et sa possession par le Mind Flyer l'avaient marqué bien sûr, une pareille aventure hanterait l'esprit de n'importe qui. Mais tous ses problèmes l'avaient aussi changé au plus profond de lui-même.

Oh bien sûr il restait Will Byers, le jeune homme gentil, intelligent et tolérant. Mais il ne deviendrait jamais la continuité du petit garçon qu'il avait été.

Et ça lui allait très bien.

Toute cette histoire l'avait fait grandir, lui avait fait affronter des choses si terrifiantes et si chimériques que ses peurs pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

(À condition que la chose en question ne soit pas un cousin éloigné d'un monstre de l'Upside Down, évidemment.)

Toujours est-il que Will était très observateur.

Alors bien sûr le comportement de Mike ne lui avait pas échappé. Celui d'Eleven, beaucoup plus récent, non plus.

Donc quand Hopper était venu lui parler de la détresse de sa fille adoptive et du cas du jeune Wheeler, Will n'avait pas vraiment été surpris.

Immensément inquiet, infiniment triste, profondément fatigué du sort qui semblait s'acharner contre eux, oui.

Mais pas surpris.

Le sheriff d'Hawkins avait écouté le récit d'Eleven il y a de cela quelques jours. Durant ce laps de temps, il avait réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, le monde semblait leur en vouloir à ce point était la question qui hantait son esprit depuis plus de soixante-douze heures.

Mais, pas du genre à baisser les bras, Hopper avait mis au point un plan pour faire bouger les choses. Titiller une pièce de l'engrenage pour que tout se mette en route ensuite.

Il avait alors fait une liste de personnes dignes de confiance, discrètes et qui ne paniqueraient pas devant une telle situation. Pas question de mêler Dustin et Lucas à cela, ce premier étant l'opposition même de la subtilité. Quant à Lucas, il l'aurait bien sollicité, mais moins de personnes étaient au courant, mieux son plan s'en porterait.

Et la personne qui répondait à tous ces critères, avec brio qui plus est, c'était bien Will.

C'était pourquoi ils étaient tous les deux dans le bureau d'Hopper. Un silence flottait dans l'air, Hopper était, pour une fois, arrivé à l'heure afin que le jeune Byers puisse passer avant le début des cours. Appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise, une cigarette entre les lèvres, il attendait une réponse. Le lycéen, quant à lui, réfléchissait à ce que le sheriff venait de lui dire, les lèvres pincées, le regard perdu.

— Donc, si j'ai bien compris, débuta Will en se redressant, tu veux que j'espionne mon meilleur ami ?

— Oui, affirma simplement Hopper en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur son bureau.

Will hocha la tête, releva enfin le regard et se leva de sa chaise.

— Je le ferai, bien sûr. Mais, tu aurais une piste ? Quelque chose par où commencer ? Enfin, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

Ce n'était décidément pas dans les habitudes d'Hopper de demander de l'aide, à qui que ce soit. Mais demander de l'aide à un adolescent d'à peine dix-sept ans ? C'était si inhabituel que l'inquiétude de Will augmenta d'un cran.

Un soupire s'échappa de la bouche du sheriff qui se leva, se planta devant Will et posa sa main sur son épaule.

— Je n'en sais rien petit… J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Will hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, rempli d'une détermination nouvelle. Celle d'aider son meilleur ami. Coûte que coûte.

Il était habitué à jouer l'espion après tout.

* * *

Max sautillait au rythme de sa chanson préférée, « Girls just want to have fun » de Cindy Lauper. Elle aurait pu réellement s'amuser si sa meilleure amie n'avait pas l'air si éteinte.

Habituellement pleine de vie, débordante d'énergie, Eleven semblait aujourd'hui avoir été vidée de toute gaieté.

— El ?

Aucune réponse.

— Eleven ?

Pas la moindre réaction.

— Eleven Jane Hopper ?

Toujours rien.

— Mike Wheeler !

La tête de la jeune fille se redressa brusquement, ses yeux fixaient son amie comme si elle avait trouvé un remède contre le cancer.

— Bon, commença Max.

Une fois la musique éteinte et les cheveux attachés, elle s'assit au bout du lit, faisant face à une Eleven qui baissa une nouvelle fois le regard.

— Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, annonça-t-elle en croisant les bras. Et ne me dit pas « Rien du tout » ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa meilleure amie ouvrir la bouche.

Max était vraiment une bonne amie. Capable de s'adapter à toute situation, la jeune fille était d'un soutien sans failles, d'un amour sans limite — bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas beaucoup — et infiniment protective dans des situations problématiques où la bande avait le don de se fourrer.

Alors, Max avait évidemment remarqué l'attitude de Mike et d'Eleven. Elle s'était naïvement rangée de l'avis des autres en ce qui concernait le comportement du jeune homme. Mais de nouvelles pièces s'étaient récemment ajoutées au puzzle.

Comme le fait que l'état de Mike s'était largement et rapidement détérioré depuis quelques semaines.

Mais surtout que, bizarrement, la détresse d'Eleven semblait être proportionnelle à celle de Mike.

Pas besoin de s'appeler Einstein pour deviner que tout cela était étroitement lié. « De toute façon, ces deux-là ne font qu'un », pensa Max.

C'était vrai. Si Mike riait, il cherchait Eleven pour voir si elle souriait aussi, si Eleven était triste, Mike n'avait pas le moral, si Mike était heureux, Eleven était de bonne humeur. Et si Mike était au bord du gouffre, Eleven l'était aussi. De vrais miroirs sentimentaux.

De son côté, Eleven avait besoin de se confier à sa meilleure amie. À cette personne qui savait exactement comment elle fonctionnait, ce qu'elle pensait, ce qu'elle allait faire, à cette fille qui la connaissait mieux qu'elle-même.

Les deux lycéennes étaient devenues amies peu après le retour d'Eleven en 84. Celle-ci s'était rendue compte que sa jalousie n'avait absolument pas lieu d'être et que Max et elle se complétaient scandaleusement bien. Elles faisaient vraiment la paire.

Eleven avait découvert le plaisir d'avoir une meilleure amie avec qui écouter Cindy Lauper, avec qui manger du chocolat en se moquant des filles dans les films romantiques, avec qui parler de tout et n'importe quoi sans avoir peur d'être jugée.

Alors, Eleven finit par tout lui raconter, du début à la fin. En passant par le regard de Mike depuis plusieurs mois jusqu'à l'histoire de son poignet, qui était toujours dans un sale état.

— Mike n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil, murmura Max en inspectant la blessure de son amie. Il t'aime comme un fou !

Malgré elle, les joues d'Eleven se parèrent d'une jolie teinte rosée.

Et là, l'esprit de la jeune fille s'illumina.

Toutes ses opportunités ratées, cette distance que Mike semblait vouloir instaurer, leur relation coincée entre deux paliers.

— Il m'aime, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Max.

— Ça c'est sûr ! ajouta la rouquine.

C'était tellement logique.

Mike était amoureux d'elle, tout le monde le savait. Mais Eleven venait juste de s'en rendre compte. Le baiser au ball d'hiver, toutes ces fois où il est venu l'aider pendant l'année qui avait suivie, les regards qu'il lui lançait, sa main qui avait caressé la sienne, la détresse dans ses yeux, les larmes sur ses joues, ses mains qui l'avaient enlacées. Tellement d'indices.

Il l'aimait. Il était Mike.

« Mike n'aurait jamais fait un truc pareil. »

Ce n'était tout simplement pas lui.

— Max, il faut que j'y aille.

En quelques secondes, Eleven avait sa veste en jean sur le dos, ses chaussures aux pieds et cette lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Cette flamme de détermination. Eleven était revenue.

Alors, Max ne posait pas plus de questions, elle se contenta d'acquiescer, heureuse d'avoir pu aider son amie.

De toute façon, elle la connaissait par cœur. Dès qu'elle avait une idée en tête, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de l'arrêter.

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'Eleven se retrouva sous une pluie démentielle quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois son vélo jeté plus qu'elle ne l'avait garé, elle se précipita à la porte des Byers et y tambourina jusqu'à se faire mal aux mains.

C'est une Joyce surprise qui lui ouvrit finalement la porte. Surprise qui se changea en inquiétude à la vue de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille.

— Je voudrais voir Will, annonça Eleven d'une voix blanche.

Joyce la laissa entrer avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules, plantant son regard dans celui de la lycéenne.

— Tout ira bien, affirma-t-elle en lui offrant le sourire le plus réconfortant possible. Je te le promets.

Tout en retenant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux de rouler sur ses joues, Eleven fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa peur devant Joyce.

Cette dernière se mordilla la lèvre tandis qu'Eleven s'éloignait en direction de la chambre de Will. Joyce était très au courant des troubles qui habitaient Mike et de la détresse de la fille de Hopper. Celui-ci lui en avait parlé, complètement dévasté de se sentir si impuissant. Comme d'habitude, il refoulait ses sentiments sous une énorme couche de cynisme, mais Joyce le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était terrifié face à la perspective que tout recommence quinze ans après.

Elle avait su percer sa carapace pour y découvrir un cœur dégoulinant d'amour pour Eleven. Elle-même était très attachée à la jeune fille qu'elle trouvait si courageuse, si touchante et si attachante.

Alors, il y a quelques années, quand leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin rendus compte de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre, à partir de ce moment, Joyce et Hopper étaient devenus ce qui se rapprochait le plus des parents d'Eleven.

Par conséquent, la voir si tourmentée inquiétait énormément Joyce.

Un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils qui occupaient son salon.

Elle était fatiguée, tellement fatiguée des drames qui s'acharnaient sur sa famille.

* * *

Les choses commencent enfin à bouger ! Ça va s'accélérer dans les prochains chapitres ;)

N'oubliez de laisser une review ça me ferait très plaisir !

À la semaine prochaine !


	7. Sixième chapitre

Comme promis, voilà le sixième chapitre !

Merci à Ryuna-Aslane pour sa review :) Et, en effet, je me suis servie du passage du trailer où Max et El étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, et j'ai trouvé que "Girls just want to have fun" collait super bien à la scène aha ! Et oui, je suis vraiment fan de leur amitié, c'est une super relation et une super idée d'unir deux personnages aussi intéressants et forts que El et Max :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eleven se tenait debout face à Will, les yeux habités par une étrange lueur que Will reconnaissait parfaitement. C'était un mélange de satisfaction, de soulagement d'avoir enfin trouvé la solution au problème et d'une implacable peur face à cette réponse terrifiante.

Ses cheveux étaient trempés à cause de la pluie, sa respiration était trop rapide pour n'être due qu'au chemin qu'elle avait fait pour venir jusqu'ici et ses lèvres étaient agitées par un tremblement subtil mais bien visible.

— Mike n'est plus lui-même, exposa Eleven qui essayait de métriser le tremblement dans sa voix — sans grand succès. Ses yeux ne sont plus pareils, son attitude change, il fait des choses que le Mike qu'on connaît ne ferait jamais, _jamais_.

Malgré elle, elle laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue alors que la douleur à son poignet semblait se raviver.

— Jamais, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Will.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne où elle voulait en venir. La stupidité ne faisait pas partie de ses défauts et le raisonnement d'Eleven était effroyablement logique.

C'est à ce moment que Will se figea lorsqu'une sensation familière s'empara de lui. Un désagréable courant d'air souffla sur sa nuque et son cœur sembla se décrocher de sa poitrine.

Cette présence.

Si lointaine mais si proche.

Il pouvait le sentir à nouveau.

Le Mind Flyer.

* * *

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, Eleven, Will, Dustin, Lucas et Max se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre de cette première.

Max, Lucas et Dustin étaient assis sur le lit, Will y était adossé, le front reposant contre ses genoux, et Eleven était face à eux.

Ses cheveux étaient négligemment ramenés en un chignon approximatif, ses yeux et son nez étaient rouges. Elle semblait complètement épuisée.

Elle l'était. Ses heures de sommeil s'étiolaient de jour en jour pour ne se réduire au final qu'à quelques heures (trois ou quatre tout au plus) de somnolence peuplées d'yeux bruns à la lueur maléfique et de cris dégoulinants de désespoir.

Depuis un certain temps — trop peu pour planifier quoi que ce soit mais largement suffisant pour alimenter ses pires cauchemars — son esprit était rempli de monstres, de sang et de douleur.

— El ?

Eleven fut ramenée à la réalité par Max qui la fixait d'un regard plein d'espoir et d'inquiétude. Comme tous les autres.

Tous les autres sauf Will qui savait déjà.

Il savait que l'impensable s'était produit.

Que leur plus grande peur avait pris racine. Qu'elle s'était accrochée à quelqu'un.

À Mike. La personne vers qui il se tournait quand ça n'allait pas, avec qui il riait jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre et les larmes aux yeux. Son meilleur ami.

Will essayait de respirer calmement, de se convaincre qu'ils allaient trouver comment sauver Mike. Inspirer, expirer. Encore et encore.

— Je crois savoir ce qui se passe avec Mike, annonça Eleven.

Sa voix était enrouée, chevrotante mais remplie de détermination et de courage.

Elle entreprit d'énumérer tous les changements qu'elle avait remarqués dans le comportement de Mike. Face à elle, les yeux s'écarquillaient, les respirations et les rythmes cardiaques s'accéléraient et toute parcelle d'espoir se désintégraient avec les minutes.

— Attends, attends, l'interrompit Dustin en attirant les regards. Si je te suis bien, tu es en train de dire que Mike est possédé… par le Mind Flyer ?

Eleven déglutit, déstabilisée. Entendre ses propres pensées résonner dans sa tête et écouter quelqu'un prononcer son raisonnement à voix haute étaient deux choses radicalement différentes.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle. Oui c'est exactement ce que je dis.

Le silence emplit la petite chambre durant deux minutes ou deux heures, les cinq amis n'auraient su le dire.

— Bon, lança finalement Lucas. El, développe ta théorie, dis-nous exactement ce que tu as en tête. Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord sur une chose : on te fait totalement confiance.

Il marqua une courte pause, le temps d'adresser un sourire sincère à Eleven.

— Tu es la mieux placée pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Alors dis-nous tout, absolument tout. Et compte sur nous.

— Sur nous tous, ajouta Max en relevant la tête.

Eleven regardait ses amis tour à tour. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle était habitée par un sentiment autre que la peur, la colère ou l'impuissance.

Dans sa chambre, face au soutien sans faille et à la confiance indéfectible que lui accordaient Lucas, Max, Dustin et Will, elle se sentait forte, sûre d'elle, indestructible.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, que ce serait une des épreuves les plus dures qu'elle n'aurait jamais à traverser. Mais, aussi illusoire soit-il, ce sentiment d'invincibilité était tellement revigorant qu'elle le laissa la submerger. La réalité pouvait bien attendre.

— Je pense que ça dure depuis longtemps, continua Eleven. Que son attitude n'a jamais été due au stress, à l'adolescence ou à je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre.

— Ou à toi, ajouta Dustin.

— Moi ?

— Oui, toi. On pensait que votre relation bizarre lui pesait et que c'était pour ça qu'il était bizarre aussi.

Eleven haussa les sourcils.

— Elle est pas si bizarre leur relation, contesta Max.

— Tu rigoles ? intervint Lucas.

— Mike est complètement amoureux d'elle depuis qu'on l'a trouvée dans les bois en 83. Ajouté aux hormones qui le travaillent, ça doit pas être facile.

— Les hormones ? demanda Eleven, complètement perdue.

— Stop !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Will, désormais debout.

— On s'en fou de savoir ce qui aurait pu être à l'origine de l'attitude de Mike. On s'en fou complètement parce que maintenant on sait que c'est le Mind Flyer ! Donc laissez la relation de Mike et Eleven, aussi bizarre soit-elle, en dehors de tout ça.

— T'as vu tu admets qu'elle est bizarre ! ajouta Dustin.

Ce dernier grogna en croisant les bras face aux réprimandes de Will et de Max.

— Enfin bref, continua Eleven après avoir repris ses esprits. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Mind Flyer a choisi Mike en particulier, mais il faut trouver un moyen de l'arrêter. Et vite.

— À cause de toi !

— Bon, Dustin, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? protesta Eleven.

— Non, tu comprends pas. Quel est le but du Mind Flyer ?

Eleven se passa une main sur le front, elle ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

— Régner sur le monde, répondit Dustin en se levant. Et pour y parvenir, quelle personne doit-il atteindre ?

Il s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à être juste devant Eleven.

— Toi, affirma-t-il en pointant son index sur la jeune fille. Et quelle est la meilleure façon de t'atteindre ?

— S'attaquer aux personnes qu'elle aime, murmura Will.

— Enfin quelqu'un qui suit, merci ! Et quoi de mieux qu'un adolescent rempli de doutes, de peurs et d'insécurités ? Mike est la proie parfaite pour t'atteindre, toi, Eleven Jane Hopper, conclut-il en appuyant son index sur son sternum.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se relevèrent vers Dustin. Il avait raison.

Elle tenta de faire barrage à cet océan de culpabilité qui l'envahissait de toutes parts. Il menaçait de s'écrouler à chaque seconde, mais il tenait.

Elle aurait tout le loisir de se maudire plus tard. Maintenant, il fallait aider Mike. Elle lui devait de le sortir de là, coûte que coûte.

Alors, Eleven ravala ses larmes, contrôla le tremblement qui agitait ses lèvres, releva la tête et lança :

— Bon, c'est quoi le plan ?

La chambre d'Eleven s'apparentait, quelques heures plus tard, à un champ de bataille. Le lit était complètement défait, les couvertures étaient éparpillées aux quatre coins de la pièce et les oreillers avaient quitté le matelas pour s'étaler sur le sol. Sol qui était jonché par des paquets de M&M's, de Skittles, de ce nougat dont Dustin raffolait, d'emballages de Cheetos, d'Eggos et par une bonne douzaine de canettes de Coca. Pour couronner le tout, des stylos, des feuilles et des carnets trainaient un peu partout.

Tout ce bazar pour au final pas grand chose car Eleven, Max, Dustin, Lucas et Will n'avaient pas vraiment avancé.

Ils savaient un tas de choses, oui. Mais leurs certitudes étaient sans arrêt remises en cause par cette vague d'ignorance qui les engloutissait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

— Bon, lança Max. On sait pourquoi le Mind Flyer a mis le grappin sur Mike. On sait que ça s'empire. Mais, continua-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement, on ne sait pas comment parler au vrai Mike sans que le Mind Flyer ne s'en mêle.

Un soupire s'échappa de la bouche de Lucas, qui trouvait cette situation assez ironique quand on savait que la seule personne susceptible de les aider était en réalité celle pour qui ils se démenaient aujourd'hui.

De son côté, Dustin, qui mâchouillait au moins sa cinquième barre de nougat, semblait en pleine réflexion.

Tout d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il brassait l'air avec les bras.

— Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir avalé son morceau de nougat. Pour contacter Will quand il était sous l'emprise du Mind Flyer, vous vous rappelez ce qu'on avait fait ?

— Des souvenirs, souffla Lucas. Des souvenirs !

Max et Eleven se jetèrent un regard perplexe.

— Mais si ! s'emballa Dustin. On lui avait rappelé des tonnes de bons moments, des souvenirs pour atteindre la partie de lui qui subsistait encore. Peut-être que si on arrive à contacter Mike, il nous dira comment l'aider.

Eleven réfléchit à l'idée de Dustin. Ce n'était pas _le_ plan, mais c'était un début. Un bon début pour tirer Mike de ce cauchemar.

Soudain, la solution qu'elle cherchait depuis des heures sembla enfin pointer le bout de son nez. Sous l'océan de sentiments, de doutes et de questionnement qui s'agitait dans son esprit, une idée remonta à la surface.

— Je peux essayer de le contacter de mon côté aussi, déclara Eleven, le regard voyageant d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre.

— Comment ?

— Eleven ?

Elle n'écoutait plus, occupée à chercher ce dont elle avait besoin pour exécuter sa théorie.

— Trouvé !

Ce petit morceau de tissu noir se retrouva bientôt entre ses mains puis enroulé autour de sa tête, la laissant dans le noir complet.

— Taisez-vous, maintenant.

Dustin, Max, Lucas et Will, qui avaient compris l'idée de leur amie, s'exécutèrent sans broncher.

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Eleven se retrouvait dans le noir complet. Mis à part ce doux bruit de clapotis à chaque nouveau pas, le silence régnait autour d'elle.

Aucun bruit, aucune présence.

Jusqu'à ce que _cette_ voix et _cette_ silhouette se soumettent à ses oreilles et à ses yeux.

Alors, les pas lents et calculés se changèrent en sprint à travers l'obscurité.

— Mike ! hurla-t-elle.

L'intéressé tourna la tête, une lueur d'espoir et d'émotion s'alluma dans ses yeux.

— El !

Son cri déchira le cœur d'Eleven. Alors elle courra plus vite, plus vite encore.

Son corps aurait dû se rapprocher, alors pourquoi la silhouette de Mike était de plus en plus petite ? Et pourquoi sa voix devenait de plus en plus lointaine ?

— Mike !

Ses muscles lui feraient payer une telle sollicitation, sa respiration était complètement hachée et ses poumons brûlaient dans sa poitrine. Mais elle s'en fichait.

— Ma chambre, El, vite !

Par miracle, elle parvint à attendre la dernière phrase de Mike avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Les genoux d'Eleven tombèrent dans l'eau, incapables de lui obéir une seconde de plus.

Épuisée, elle hurla. Elle hurla sans se soucier de rien. Elle hurla fort, longtemps.

Tellement de frustration, tellement de peur, tellement de colère.

Trop de ressentiments pour être éliminés en un cri, aussi intense soit-il, mais elle parvint tout de même à respirer une bouffée d'air frais, à se tirer de ce marécage qui menaçait de l'engloutir à chaque nouvelle seconde.

« Ma chambre, El, vite ! »

Alors, Eleven ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, elle arracha le bandeau de ses yeux, sécha les quelques larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez, raconta en quelques phrases ce qui venait d'arriver, sortit de la maisonnette, grimpa dans la voiture de Lucas — qui avait entreprit d'amener Max, Dustin et Will jusqu'ici le matin même — et regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux.

« Vite. », pensa-t-elle.

« Encore plus vite. »

Une vague de fatigue la submergea tout à coup. Le manque de sommeil accumulé au fait que l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs était, depuis quelques années, limitée à fermer une porte, à éteindre un réveil ou à changer de chaîne à la télévision. Et non à se promener d'une dimension à l'autre.

Le sommeil la rattrapa alors que la phrase que Mike avait prononcé avant de disparaître lui martelait le cerveau.

« Ma chambre, El, vite ! »

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review si vous avez aimé, vous n'avez pas idée ce que quelques secondes de votre temps peuvent apporter à celui ou celle de l'autre côté de l'écran !


	8. Septième chapitre

Désolée pour le retard, le chapitre n'a pas pu être corrigé à temps. Voici donc le chapitre sept, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !

* * *

Mike n'en pouvait plus.

Couché dans son lit, la tête posée sur son oreiller, les paumes appuyées sur ses yeux, sa respiration était de plus en plus chaotique et il avait atrocement chaud. Ce qui était d'ailleurs bizarre puisque toutes les fenêtres de sa chambre étaient ouvertes, et ce en plein mois de décembre.

Mais cette fièvre, cette sensation d'étouffement ne voulait pas le quitter.

Alors, trouver le sommeil devenait de plus en plus compliqué. Avec le temps, s'endormir était même devenu une source de stress. Un véritable cercle vicieux le menaçait sans arrêt : il voulait à tout prix s'endormir pour avoir les idées claires le lendemain mais avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire une fois dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut précisément ce qui se passa cette nuit là.

La ville d'Hawkins était baignée dans une obscurité hivernale. Un vent frais parcourait les rues et de la neige fondue recouvrait les routes.

Une atmosphère paisible régnait sur la petite ville d'Indiana.

Mais cette tranquillité fut troublée par un jeune d'homme de seize ans aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bruns qui sortit de chez lui par cette petite porte à l'arrière de sa maison. Personne ne remarquera son absence.

Il marchait dans l'herbe mouillée, les pieds nus, n'ayant pour seul rempart contre ce vent glacial qui lui fouettait le visage un pantalon de pyjama et un vieux tee-shirt.

En un fragment de seconde, les balançoires, les arbres et les jolies maisons se changèrent en un monde étranger à tout bonheur, à tout rire, à tout amusement.

Ce n'était plus Hawkins, c'était une ville sombre, lugubre et angoissante.

Ce fut à ce moment que l'esprit de Mike Wheeler s'éveilla.

Il voulait hurler, il voulait partir, il le voulait de toutes ses forces. Mais ses pieds restèrent immobiles, comme gelés sur place.

— Mike.

Un frisson dégoulinant de terreur secoua son corps à cet appel. C'était une voix lointaine mais très intrusive, remplie de mauvaises intensions. Elle avait soufflé son nom comme un murmure à travers ses entrailles.

Son regard se redressa petit à petit et il soumit à sa vue quelque chose qu'il n'aurait préféré ne jamais, _jamais_ voir.

Une créature haute d'une dizaine de mètres, voire plus, était plantée devant lui. Sa tête était tellement haute dans le ciel noir qu'il dû se tordre le cou pour la voir. Une demi-douzaine de tentacules jaillissaient de chaque côté de son corps et une sensation indescriptible accompagnait cette… chose.

Mike avait l'impression qu'il n'allait plus jamais rire, plus jamais esquisser un sourire, plus jamais ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once de bonheur.

— Mike, répéta le monstre de ce chuchotement dérangeant. Tout ça sera bientôt terminé. Ne cherche pas à m'échapper. Jamais. Sinon je ferai du mal à la fille. Tu lui feras du mal.

Mike hallucinait sûrement, mais sa dernière phrase semblait être accompagnée d'une telle délectation qu'il imaginait sans peine un sourire se cacher derrière ces mots.

Il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

Qui était cette fille ? Qui était ce monstre ? Que se passait-il ?

À partir de ce moment, c'étaient seulement des bribes de mots qui s'échouaient jusqu'à ses oreilles sans jamais former de phrases qui aient du sens. Durant combien de temps était-il resté debout dans cet étrange endroit à entendre cette chose lui parler ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Il se rappelait juste être tombé comme une quille au bout d'un moment, frigorifié, épuisé et complètement perdu.

— Elle va regretter d'avoir refermé ce portail.

* * *

Mike se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était couvert de sueur et il avait l'impression d'avoir passé la journée dans un sauna tellement il avait chaud.

Et tout lui revint à l'esprit comme un boomerang en pleine figure.

Ce monstre, cette voix, cette sensation.

— Le Mind Flyer, murmura-t-il.

À partir de cet instant, le cerveau de Mike fut comme illuminé par une soudaine clairvoyance. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières années lui revenait en mémoire aussi violemment qu'un tsunami.

Tous ces moments où il n'était plus lui-même sans savoir pourquoi, il savait maintenant.

Le Mind Flyer s'était servi de sa peur pour s'insinuer petit à petit, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois dans son esprit rempli d'angoisses et d'incertitudes pour au final le soumettre complètement à sa propre volonté.

Il s'agissait d'une créature intelligente, ce n'était pas le Demogorgon ou les Demodogs, c'était un être qui avait ses propres convictions et qui agissait en conséquence.

Avare de vengeance à l'encontre d'Eleven, il avait réfléchi au meilleur moyen pour la faire souffrir, pour la plier à son bon-vouloir. Encore une fois, il était loin d'être stupide.

« Elle va regretter d'avoir refermé ce portail. »

Eleven aimait Mike. Il fallait donc faire du mal à Mike pour atteindre Eleven. Peut-être même faire du mal à Eleven en se servant de Mike lui-même.

Alors, il avait fini par prendre le contrôle du corps de l'adolescent, dominant alors chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque action, jusqu'à chaque rictus qui pouvait se dessiner sur son visage.

Le mécanisme était simple : plus Mike éprouvait des sentiments négatifs, plus son asservissement était concluant.

Le Mind Flyer était loin, très loin d'être étranger à la relation qu'entretenaient les deux lycéens. Ainsi, à chaque moment qu'ils partageaient, il était là. À chaque mot échangé, à chaque regard lancé, à chaque frôlement d'épaule, il était toujours là.

Pour garantir un sentiment de frustration, mieux, de haine envers soi-même, il veillait à s'insinuer dans l'esprit de Mike à chaque fois qu'ils étaient un peu plus proches que de simples amis.

Alors, l'adolescent n'était plus vraiment là durant quelques secondes et se retrouvait complètement troublé l'instant d'après.

En clair, plus les ressentiments étaient grands, plus la soumission était intense. Au contraire, plus les émotions positives étaient importantes, plus la domination se faisait complexe et éprouvante.

Son plan relevait du génie. Mais Mike était plus intelligent.

* * *

Eleven ouvrit les yeux brusquement, la main de Max secouant son épaule. Son corps encore engourdi par le sommeil se précipita à l'extérieur de la voiture.

— Entrez, vite, leur murmura Nancy une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la porte.

En effet, Eleven avait brièvement expliqué la possession de Mike à Hopper qui de son côté avait décidé de se réunir avec Joyce, Nancy et Jonathan — auxquels il avait à son tour exposé la situation — pour trouver une solution de leur côté. Il ne doutait en aucun cas de l'efficacité et de l'intelligence des cinq adolescents, mais chacun des deux groupes avait une manière de penser et d'agir différente. Une entrevue avec tout le monde était d'ailleurs prévue le plus vite possible.

Pourtant, Eleven espérait secrètement que tout s'arrange d'ici-là.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais la sensation qu'une grande partie des réponses qu'ils cherchaient se trouvait dans la chambre de Mike résonnait de plus en plus fort dans son esprit embué.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée, si bien qu'Holly, Ted et Karen étaient tous les trois déjà endormis.

Une fois entré dans la maison des Wheeler, Dustin émit un bâillement, un peu trop sonore, qui lui valut un « Chut » collectif et une œillade réprobatrice de la part de Max. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis grimpa les escaliers le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la chambre de Mike.

Eleven fut la première à pénétrer dans la pièce. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et la chair de poule courait désormais le long de ses bras.

Cette sensation de froid était évidemment due aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Le vent glacial du mois de décembre soufflait à travers la chambre, remuant les rideaux, soulevant les feuilles disposées sur son bureau et agitant les mèches de cheveux bouclés d'Eleven.

Mais l'impression que ses organes se frigorifiaient un à un n'était pas seulement due à la froideur de la pièce.

C'était l'atmosphère qui se dégageait de cette chambre qui glaçait le sang d'Eleven.

Tout en s'avançant, elle découvrit l'étendue des dégâts. Le lit était défait — ce qui était normal pour la plupart des gens. Seulement, défait était un euphémisme pour décrire ce qu'Eleven avait devant les yeux. La couverture était enroulée par terre et les oreillers étaient trempés de sueur. « Comment il a pu avoir chaud ? » se demanda-t-elle en frissonnant.

Les doigts d'Eleven effleurèrent la surface de son bureau recouvert de papiers. Son regard se leva pour découvrir des dizaines de polaroids accrochés au mur. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle promenait ses yeux sur les photos. Halloween 83 et 84. Snowball 84. Il y avait même des illustrations de ce jour où ils avaient tous été au lac un après-midi.

— El, t'as vu ça ?

Elle secoua la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à ce que Will lui tendait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant ce petit carnet qui semblait sans intérêt. Seulement, une fois ouvert, il était tout sauf sans intérêt. Eleven étouffa un cri.

— Oh mon Dieu… murmura-t-elle en tournant les pages.

Il s'agissait du carnet où Mike avait répertorié ses absences. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle constata que le vrai Mike était tellement absent ces derniers jours qu'il avait même arrêté d'écrire les moments où il n'était plus lui-même depuis près d'une semaine.

Ce fut en feuilletant les pages qu'un morceau de papier s'échappa du carnet. Intriguée, Eleven attrapa cette feuille et la déplia. Elle était toute froissée et pleine de ratures mais il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'une lettre. Pour elle.

Ses genoux ne pouvaient plus la soutenir si bien qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de Mike, le regard rivé sur la lettre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains tremblantes.

 _« El,_

 _Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai devant moi donc je vais être rapide. Le Mind Flyer m'a eu. Il veut t'atteindre à travers moi, mais je ne le laisserai pas faire. Jamais._

 _J'ai remarqué qu'une fois que je me réveille en tant que le vrai moi, je reste moi-même pendant un petit moment. Il doit être fatigué j'imagine. Donc j'en profite pour t'écrire ça. Je ne sais pas quand tu auras cette lettre, quand est-ce que je pourrais te la donner ou te dire où la trouver, je ne sais même pas si tu liras ça un jour. Peu importe._

 _El, si tu lis ça, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi comme à chaque fois. S'il n'y a aucun espoir, laisse-moi partir, El. Après tout si l'hôte meurt, celui qui le possède aussi._

 _Tout ce que je sais, c'est que plus je suis en colère, ou triste, ou frustré, plus il a d'emprise sur moi. C'est grâce à ma peur qu'il m'a eu._

 _El, ne me fais pas confiance, plus maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te faire d'autre. Je suis tellement désolé. Peu importe ce qui arrive, si je redeviens moi ou pas, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime depuis le premier jour._

 _P.S : Will, Dustin, Lucas et Max, je n'aurais pas pu rêver avoir de meilleurs amis que vous. »_

Une larme s'échoua sur le papier, rapidement suivie d'un torrent d'autres pleurs. C'étaient des larmes de tristesse, oui. Mais surtout des larmes de colère.

De colère à l'égard de ce monstre. Une haine sans limite qui se répandit dans le cœur d'Eleven.

— Je sais exactement ce qu'on va faire, annonça-t-elle d'une voix débordant de détermination.

Les têtes se tournaient, les regards s'illuminaient, l'espoir renaissait.

Toute trace de fatigue disparut du visage de Dustin, Lucas releva la tête du carnet où ses yeux traînaient et Will sembla moins abattu qu'à la seconde d'avant.

Mais Max écarquilla les yeux, laissa échapper un cri étouffé et pointa du doigt la porte de la chambre.

Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde.

Les regards qui suivirent celui de Max s'assombrirent. Les gestes s'esquissèrent bien trop lentement par rapport à cette menace bien trop rapide.

Eleven ne comprit que bien trop tard ce qui se passait.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ! À très vite :)


End file.
